Accessories
Accessories are equipable items that boost stats for Allies and Characters when worn. The max number of accessory slots is 3 for a character and 3 for an Ally. Characters are given one free accessory slot upon creation and can unlock two more by spending 99 Rubies for each. Allies have one free accessory slot and an additional two can be unlocked by also spending 99 Rubies for each. The 4th accessory slot is reserved for Keys and is unlocked by default for Characters. Allies will unlock that slot upon reaching +ULTIMATE enhance level. Accessories can be one of three types: Earrings, Necklaces and Rings, each with specialized but random options/stats. They can be obtained in dungeons, or be bought from the Coin Shop. Just like all other equipable items, they have rarity grades. The higher the grade, the more options the accessory will have. An SSS item will have 4 random options upon attainment, while SS items have 3. Possible Options Accessories have specialized options that are randomized. The stat values of each option also have a min to max range depending on the level. Not all accessories will have all the possible options below; the options can differ greatly depending on the source. Earrings: Attack focused *Top lines: Eva Increase, Attack Speed Increase, Critical Rate Increase, Accuracy Increase *Last line: Max Mana Increase, Max Focus/Rage/Vigor/Justice Start Necklaces: Defense focused *Top lines: STA Increase, EVA Increase, Max HP Increase, Elemental Resist Increase *Last line: Elemental Resist Increase, EVA Increase, STA Increase Rings: Basic Stat focused *Top Lines: STA Increase, DEX/INT/STR Increase, Immunity Increase, Mana Recovery Increase *Last line: Max Rage/Vigor/Focus/Justice Start, Max Mana Increase *''Note that Exp/Gold Accessories are no longer obtainable from any Dungeons. They are only available when certain season events reward accessory, or randomly from Guild Costume pieces.'' Special Accessoirs Special U Grade Achievement Each account can acquire one accessory for each of the account missions completed. They require #Collection all units of a race #Enhancing all units of a race to MAX enhancement level #Enhancing all units of a rae to Ultimate enhancment level Missions are only avaible for unit races from the U Grade (Dragon Busters, Dark Souls, Gigantes and the individual Transcended races). The acquired items automatically upgrade when the next mission for that race has been completed. The stats will then upgrade from tab 1 in the tables below, up to tab 3. Coin Shop U Grade in Global Necklace= |-|Earrings= |-|Ring= U Grade in Korea Necklace= |-|Earrings= |-|Ring= SSS Grade Korea and Global have identical SSS Grade Accessories in the Coin Shop. In both versions any of them is avaible for 280. class="article-table" style="width:100%" !Name !Type !Stats - Guardian Necklace Necklace HP Increase +6610 DEF Increase +387 Debuff Resist +34 EVA Increase +27 - Necklace of Protection Necklace HP Increase +6610 DEF Increase +387 CRIT DMG Decrease +13 Immunity Increase +36 - Gladiator's Earrings Earrings ATK Speed Increase +16 DEF Penetration +36 CRIT DMG +60 ACC Increase +30 - Swordsman's Earrings Earrings ATK Speed Increase +16 DEF Penetration +36 CRIT DMG +60 Boss Add. DMG +581.8 - Knight's Earrings Earrings ATK Speed Increase +16 Add. DMG +3 CRIT Rate +27 ACC Increase +30 - Veteran's Earrings Earrings ATK Speed Increase +16 Add. DMG +3 CRIT Rate +27 Boss Add. DMG +581.8 - Gladiator's Ring Ring STA Increase +92 STR Increase +92 Weapon ATK +276 Add. DMG +3 - Stone Fist Ring Ring STA Increase +92 STR Increase +92 MAX Weapon ATK +518 Ran. Add. ATK +706.2 - Iron Hook Ring Ring STA Increase +92 DEX Increase +92 Weapon ATK +276 Add. DMG +3 - Canine Ring Ring STA Increase +92 DEX Increase +92 MAX Weapon ATK +518 Ran. Add. ATK +706.2 - Soul's Ring Ring STA Increase +92 INT Increase +92 Weapon ATK +276 Add. DMG +3 - Dragonclaw Ring Ring STA Increase +92 INT Increase +92 MAX Weapon ATK +518 Ran. Add. ATK +706.2 } |height = 200px}} Purchasable Brooches These Accessories are categorized as "Brooches". They are only avaible through purchase of limited special popup packages. They offer 3 Jewelry slot which must be unlocked with each. SSS & SS Drop Locations Note that SSS Accessories can only drop from Boss Stages (red marked) and SS drop from both Boss Stages and Semi-Boss Stages (oranged marked). Neither of them can be dropped in Normal Stages (green marked). The chance is always equal in Areas with 2 or more Boss stages. ' Chapter 3 ' Chapter 3-Normal= *Shadow Castle **Wailing Bridge ***High Commander's Necklace lv89 (SS Necklace) **Watchtower of Judgement ***High Commander's Earrings Lv89 (SS Earrings) **Corridor of Sacrifice ***High Commander's Ring Lv90 (SS Ring) *Ivory Grave Ruins **Ivory Grave ***Necklace of the Howling Ghost lv87 (SSS Necklace) **Icy Fang ***Earrings of the Scream (SSS Earrings) **Demonic Crater ***Red Ring of the Soul (SSS Ring) *Fiery Land **Moonlight Lake ***Bloody Ring lv83 (SS Ring) **Flaming Pit ***Bloody Earrings lv84 (SS Earrings) **Dragon Grave ***Bloody Necklace lv84 (SS Necklace) *Ancient's Landing **Windy Hill ***Black Ice Necklace lv83 (SSS Neacklace) ***Perennial Snow Necklace lv83 (SS Necklace) **Primeval Forest ***Perennial Snow Ring lv82 (SS Ring) **Ancient Grave ***Black Ice Earrings lv82 (SSS Earrings) ***Perennial Snow Earrings lv82 (SS Earrings) **Beach of the Dead ***Black Ice Ring lv82 (SSS Ring) |-|Hero= *Shadow Castle None *Ivory Grave Ruins **Icy Fang ***Frozen Ruler Neckalce lv92 (SS Necklace) **Ivory Grave ***Frozen Ruler Earrings lv92 (SS Earrings) **Frozen Ruins ***Frozen Ruler Ring lv92 (SS Ring) *Fiery Land None *Ancient's Landing None |-|Legend= *Shadow Castle None *Ivory Grave Ruins **Icy Fang ***Harsh Ruler's Necklace lv95 (SS Necklace) **Ivory Grave ***Harsh Ruler's Earrings lv95 (SS Earrings) **Frozen Ruins ***Harsh Ruler's Ring lv95 (SS Ring) *Fiery Land None *Ancient's Landing None |-|Myth= *Shadow Castle *Ivory Grave Ruins *Fiery Land *Ancient's Landing ' Chapter 2 ' *Dark Legion's Fortress **Scorched Terra ***Red Earrings of the Ruins lv78 (SSS Earrings) ***Radiant Power Earrings lv78 (SS Earrings) ***Earrings of Flame Tattoo lv70 (SS Earrings) **Infernal Fortress Inner Ward ***Red Ring of Ruins lv83 (SSS Ring) ***Rock's Marvelous Ring lv76 (SS Ring) **Infernal Fortress Outer Ward ***Red Necklace of the Ruins lv74 (SSS Necklace) ***Radiant Amulet lv74 (SS Necklace) *Blackridge Cliffs **Infernal Fortress Entrance ***King Gram's Earrings of Faith lv72 (SS Earrings) **Thorney Downs ***King Gram's Necklace of Justice lv68 (SS Necklace) *Sundered Ruins **Leaning Tower of Sages ***Azur's Radiant Earrings lv66 (SS Earrings) **Guardian's Grave ***King Gram's Ring of Honor lv64 (SS Ring) *Forfeited Forest **Pilgrim's Road ***Azur's Radiant Necklace lv59 (SS Necklace) **Hermit Lake ***Azur's Radiant Ring lv58 (SS Ring) ' Chapter 1 ' *Desert of the Fallen **Remains of the Fallen ***Geranger's Large Tack lv26 (SS Earring) *Forgotten Forest **Deserted Tower ***Queen Gloxenia's Loop lv36 (SS Earring) **Ivory Teeth Lake ***Geranger's Lei lv28(SS Necklace) *Obsidian Mountain **Dark Fortress ***Queen Gloxenia's Pendant lv45 (SS Ring) **Road to Dark Fortress ***Queen Gloxenia's Ring lv43 (SS Ring) *Crown's Landing **The Fortress ***Vampire Earrings lv55 (SSS Earring) ***Assassin's Black Ringlet lv55 (SS Earring) **Foggy Rampart ***Vampire Pendant lv53 (SSS Necklace) ***Assassin's Dark Pearl lv53 (SS Necklace) **John's Pumpkin Patch ***Vampire Ring lv47 (SSS Ring) **Assassin's Black Ring lv47 (SS Ring) Category:Basics